Website Pages
These are the pages that are on The Mr. Men Show website. Mr. Tickle *'Game: '''Wiggle the mouse to make Mr. Tickle tickle a monkey *'Video: Mr. Tickle and Mr. Scatterbrain do "The Tickle It Out Song" (Farm) Mr. Happy *'''Game: Click the poker to poke Mr. Happy. *'Video: '''Mr. Happy tries to get a carrot out of Mr. Stubborn's ear (Boo Boos) Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small *'Game: Help Mr. Nosy look for Mr. Small, Mr. Nosy tells you when you're close or far away from Mr. Small by shouting out "Hot", "Warm", or "Cold" *'''Video: Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small ads for The Matress Store with Mr. Nosy as The Matress Wizard (Sleep) Mr. Bump *'Game:' Move the astroids around to break Mr. Bump's fall *'Video: '''Mr. Bump goes sky diving (Flying) Mr. Messy *'Game: Make a big mess with Mr. Messy by moving paint and stuff from the garbage can around the screen *'Video: '''Mr. Persnickety goes to Mr. Messy's Cheese Store (Mall) Mr. Nervous *'Game: 'Mr. Nervous imagines he's on a rocket in a dangerous planet while you try not to make him crash *'Video: 'Mr. Nervous imagines he's on a fast rocket but is really on a carnival ride (Amusment Park) Mr. Noisy *'Game: 'Click on some things to make some noise with Mr. Noisy *'Video: 'Mr. Noisy is a libraian (Books) Mr. Lazy *'Game: 'Fix Mr. Lazy's Snack Machine by putting the piece back where it goes *'Video: 'Mr. Lazy buys a robot from Mr. Tickle (Mall) Mr. Persnickety (Or Mr. Fussy) *'Game: 'Mess up Mr. Persnickety by clicking on him *'Video: 'Mr. Persnickety and Mr. Messy clean the driveway (Snow) Mr. Bounce *'Game: Keep Mr. Bounce bouncing by moving the paddles *'Video:' Mr. Bounce tries to hit the tether ball (Physical) Mr. Strong *'Game: '''Help Mr. Strong to keep the flowers safe from heavy objects from the sky. *'Video:' Mr. Strong fixes Mr. Persnickity's roof (Rainy Day) Mr. Grumpy *'Game:' Click on the birds to make them poop on Mr. Grumpy * '''Video:' Mr. Grumpy has an ad for his tickle protector (Inventions) Mr. Quiet *'Game:' Swat the flies with the fly swatter so Mr. Quiet can relax *'Video: '''Mr. Quiet does a ballet with Mr. Strong (Dance) Mr. Rude *'Game: Pull Mr. Rude's fingers to make him fart *'Video: '''Mr. Rude learns to be polite with an audio book (Books) Mr. Scatterbrain *'Game: Click on the things that Mr. Scatterbrain says in the order he says them *Video: Mr. Bounce ges to Mr. Scatterbrain's Shoe Store (Mall) Mr. Stubborn *'Game: '''Make Mr. Stubborn ride on the roller coaster by clicking the red button *Video: Mr. Stubborn goes down the up escalator (Mall) Little Miss Naughty *'Game:' Click on the cans that Miss Naughty holds to see some crazy surprises *Video: Miss Naughty empties out all the frog tanks (Science) Little Miss Sunshine *'Game:' Help shoo the clouds away so Miss Sunshine has a happy day *'Video:' Miss Sunshine dances (Farm) Little Miss Giggles *'Game:' Roll over the giggles (bubbles with Miss Giggles's face on them) to make Miss Giggles giggle *'Video:' Mr. Bump interviews Miss Giggles at the check out counter (Supermarket) Little Miss Helpful *'Games: Click on the balloons to make them pop in an arcade game while Miss Helpful tries to help you *'Video: '''Miss Helpful helps Miss Whoops put the last piece on the dinosaur (Science) Little Miss Magic *'Game: Help Miss Magic clean her mess *'Video:' Mr. Fussy and Miss Chatterbox go to Miss Magic's Hat Shop (Hats) Little Miss Chatterbox *'Game: '''Click on the plant so Miss Chatterbox can talk to make it grow *'Video:' Miss Chatterbox and Mr. Persnickety go Bird Watching (Camping) Little Miss Scary *'Game: Make a scary mask with Miss Scary *'Video: '''Miss Scary has an ad for Miss Scary's Terrifying Train Set (Hobbies) Little Miss Whoops *'Game: 'Click on the vase that Miss Whoops bumps into to make it stop wobbling *'Video: 'Miss Whoops visits Mr. Bump in The Hospital (Boo Boos) Little Miss Calamity *'Game: 'Wiggle your mouse on the things behind Miss Calamity to make them fall *'Video: Miss Calamity has trouble with a vibrating chair (Mall) Little Miss Daredevil *'Game: '''Click on the launch button to see how far Miss Daredevil lands *'Video: '''Miss Daredevil takes Mr. Quiet for a trip on a fast scooter (Superstore) Trivia *Mr. Funny, Mr. Tall, Miss Bossy, and Miss Curious haven't appeared on the site yet because they didn't appear in the Season 2 opening cinematic. *Miss Sunshine is the only character who's video is not from a Plot but instead a Dance Video. *Mr. Persnickity wasn't shown as Mr. Fussy yet either. *The Videos of Mr. Bump, Mr. Nervous, Mr. Grumpy, Miss Sunshine and Miss Scary are the same in both Website Versions, Regardless that they were deleted in the UK. Category:The Mr. Men Show